Red Skies
by Leap of fate
Summary: Set after Forever Red- someone is targeting & attacking Red Rangers one by one, it’s up to the rest to figure out who's behind the attacks & stop them before they too become targets. Who wants to destroy the Red Ranger dynasty once and for all?
1. Dark Days

Red Skies

Main Characters: Tommy, Jason, Kimberly

Secondary Characters: Andros, T.J, Rocky, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric, Cole, Aurico (basically all the Red Rangers from times gone by lol) and maybe some cameos from previous team-mates and series regulars etc.

Rating: PG-13, could slide into an R so discretion is advised if you're of a sensitive nature.

Summary: Set a few months after Forever Red, someone is targeting and attacking the Red Rangers one by one, it's up to the rest to figure out who is behind the attacks and stop them before they too become targets. Who wants to destroy the Red Ranger dynasty once and for all? A fallen evil wanting revenge, or is it a plot more sinister, and closer to home?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with the Power Rangers, Saban, BVS and the TV executive bigwigs do (though what I'd give for an hour in the hottub with Tommy and Andros ;) ) and I am getting no monetary gain from this work of fiction, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. Don't take any offence as it is all fanfiction and if you gotta problem with it just email me and we'll talk it out lol.

Distribution: Want, **ask, take, have.**

Status: WIP (will be updated once a week unless I get snowed under with schoolwork)

Notes: I will admit I stopped watching Power Rangers after Power Rangers in Space, so if I'm rusty on the details of Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue and Timeforce especially, forgive me for I know not what I am doing. So therefore if people are out of character or don't have big parts you'll know why ^.^  Oh and things in **bold **are thoughts, _italics are things with extra emphasis or dream sequences/flashbacks, and ****__bold italics are telepathic thoughts etc. This is my first PR fic so forgive my crappyness! Thanks for coming to read, it may start off a little shaky but bear with me it will get better (I hope)._

 I hope you enjoy! 

*

Chapter One: Dark Day

On the forest world of Mirinoi light-years and a portal away from the planet known as Earth, Leo Corbett- the former Red Galaxy Ranger- stood in a clearing now very familiar to him. He liked to come to the tranquillity of the glade to train and keep himself fit, he may not have been the Red Ranger anymore, but that was no reason not to stay in excellent shape. After all- as the Red Ranger reunion a few months previously had evidenced- there might still be need for him in the future.

He glanced behind him and smiled, seeing the five Quasar Sabres embedded steadfast in a stone slab, as if waiting patiently for the time when they would be wielded again. Leo stepped up the natural stairs that the tiered rock presented and reached the topmost tier, placing his hand on the hilt of his Quasar Sabre longingly. 

With a sigh he turned away and hopped down with ease, beginning the trek back to the city where he and the other former Galaxy Rangers now resided. The light was fading as he made his way through the woods, but Leo did not feel afraid or even cautious. Mirinoi was a place he felt very secure on, but nevertheless he jumped as he heard the leaves and twigs on the forest floor crack behind him. His reflexes were instantly alert and he spun round in a fighting stance, his every muscle tensed and his eyes scanning the darkening trees.

"Show yourself! I know there's someone out there!" He demanded, his voice strong and threatening.

As if out of nowhere, three beings- robed in a black shroud that seemed to be made up of the darkness itself- materialised in front of him, he turned back towards the city path but there were two more blocking his course. He was surrounded. The beings rushed towards him, confidence in their every move.

Leo tried to get a hit in on them, but their moves were faster than lightning and they dodged every blow he sent at them. He finally managed to get a punch on one but it had no effect, it felt like his hand had passed through ice cold water and out the other side.

Frowning in disbelief Leo tried to step back but the cloaked beings were everywhere, blocking every exit. He had nowhere to run as they closed in on him from all sides, blocking out the waning light and his cries for help.

~*~

Tommy Oliver landed on the ground with a _thud, he had to shake his head to dispel the stars he was seeing before his eyes. _

"Wow, I'm sorry Tommy, did I hurt ya?" Justin Stewart looked down at the former Ranger with concern in his ever inquisitive eyes.

Rocky DeSantos sniggered as Justin offered Tommy a hand to help him up.

"Tommy Oliver, pulverized by a kid, way to go champ." Rocky quipped as Tommy pushed himself to his feet.

"Heyyy less of the kid thing Rocko, I _am _sixteen now, and I can kick total butt." Justin grinned as Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I always forget. But you'll still always be the little dorky kid who was my blue power protégé." Rocky teased quietly so only the three of them could hear, as he ruffled Justin's brown mop of hair.

"And you'll still be the big dork who's never been able to kick my butt in a fight hehe." Justin smirked.

"Only 'cause you were so small. You wanna go now little buddy, we'll see who kicks whose butt!" Rocky bounced lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Not that it wouldn't be oh so entertaining to see Justin beat your sorry butt Rocko, but may I remind you we've still got a class to teach?" Tommy smiled good naturedly as he stepped jokingly between the pair.

"You are sooo lucky Tommy was here to stop me little dude." Rocky said, mock threateningly.

Tommy looked round to see his intermediate class of karate students waiting in anticipation of what they thought would be a most entertaining spectacle. 

"Ahem, thank you Justin for helping demonstrate that throw, which just shows that no matter how big or small your opponent is you can use size to your advantage. That concludes today's lesson, we'll see you all next week okay?" Tommy bowed to the class who did likewise, and then began to file out of the training hall, chattering amongst themselves about who the likely victor in a Justin/Rocky grudge match would be.

"You're no fun Tommy." Rocky whined, showing that although his age had matured, he hadn't.

"Dude, when I agreed you could help coach some of my classes, I _did _expect you to be slightly more mature than the kids are." Tommy quipped and raised a brow waiting for a no doubt excellent excuse.

"I was provoked." Rocky pouted, and Justin and Tommy laughed. Tommy grabbed a towel and dried the sheen of sweat that had materialised on his handsome face.

"You're doing really good Justin, you'll be teaching your own class in no time at the rate you're going." The former Red Zeo Ranger patted Justin on the back and then walked off to the side of the hall to get a drink, his mind already elsewhere.

"Uh oh, looks like our almighty leader has gone to his happy place again." Rocky commented. For a while now, it seemed that the former Green/White/Red Ranger couldn't keep his mind in one place for very long, and he constantly wandered off to think or reflect or something to that degree, which Rocky didn't really do a lot of.

Tommy had started up his Karate school about a year and a half after retiring from active Power Ranger duty when he had managed to get the money together for a gym, it had always been his dream to teach Karate and it was the only real thing that seemed to thrill him anymore. He had sought out Rocky to help with classes because he knew his former team-mate was still hanging around Angel Grove and was a very skilled martial artist himself. The school had been visited by many of their other former team mates in the past, Zack had even dropped by once or twice to help with teaching some classes the basics of hip hop kido which everyone had had a lot of fun trying- and even more fun watching Tommy attempting, due to the fact he made Barney the Dinosaur look like the lord of the dance in comparison. Zack had commented that Tommy "May kick butt with the smooth karate moves, but I've never been able to show you the rhythm dude." Tommy had agreed that he was pretty much a lost cause in the dancing stakes.

One person who had never stopped by for a visit was the first Pink Ranger Kimberly Ann Hart, a fact that had not escaped Rocky, and he knew it sure as hell knew it hadn't escaped Tommy. The name wasn't spoken much around the laid back Mr. Oliver, but when it was, he simply laughed it off and sighed, insisting the two were on good terms and did on occasion still speak. But afterwards Rocky could notice his eyes mist over somewhat, and Tommy seemed to visit the aforementioned 'happy place' with increased frequency.

He had considered calling she-who-must-not-be-named for a little reunion, but another former Red Ranger and Tommy's best friend- Jason Lee Scott- had recommended against it, insisting that if Kim or Tommy had a desire to speak he was sure one of them would take the initiative and pick up a phone. Rocky found this highly unlikely, but humoured the legendary first Red Ranger, especially as it was known that Jason himself talked to Kim on occasion so he obviously knew a little better.

Rocky supposed it was none of his business anyway, Tommy had not exactly been forthcoming with glee when it came to matters concerning  Kim these days, but the history _was there, whether either would openly admit it or not._

"Whoah, Rocky, come in Zeo Ranger 3 your time is up." Rocky shook his head and looked down, refocusing on a slightly confused looking Justin.

"Did you join Tommy in the happy place? I thought we'd lost you there for a while."

"Naw, don't sweat little buddy, I was just thinking about old times, a lot sure has changed huh?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I think Tommy really needed to be a Ranger, he seems a little lost now without his Zords and a reason to fight."

"We still have a reason Justin, there'll always be a big bad somewhere that needs dispatching, its just not our responsibility anymore. Plus it was pretty stressful as a job goes, and the pay sucked. It was fun while it lasted, but it was good it was over before we started resenting it, 'cause that's when you know it's going wrong. We wouldn't have been any help to anyone if we started hating what we were doing and wanted to do something else. Tommy said there's a new team out there somewhere now, and that they're doing just fine. It must've been cool to meet up with all the other Red Rangers who came after us…Look at us, heads stuck in the past, let's snap Mr Happy over there outta his daze and go grab some pizza, what dya say?"

"Yeah!" Justin grinned, rushing over to grab Tommy, who looked down at the ever effervescent Justin and nodded his agreement to the thought of crusty deep pan Italian goods. 

Tommy ran a hand through his now spiked short hair and picked up his bags wearily. Rocky shot him a concerned look on the way out but Tommy shook his head and smiled in reassurance. He wondered briefly what exactly Rocky and Justin thought he thought about when he stood collecting his thoughts on his own, he also knew they thought he didn't listen, when really he heard every word that was said.

"Yeah…It was fun while it lasted." Tommy murmured wistfully as he closed and locked the door to the gym behind them.

**And I'd still love to do it all over again.**

*

"Andros. Andros? Andros!" 

"Huh?" The Red Astro Ranger's eyes snapped open and he forced his head up from the table he had evidently fallen asleep on, a stray piece of paper sticking to his forehead. Looking around and trying to discern where the voice was emanating from, he identified the communicator on his wrist as the source, ripped off the paper and pressed the button to answer.

"Karone?"

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for half an hour."

"I'm sorry, I just…lost track of time." Andros ran a hand through his two toned hair and rubbed his eyes, looking around the interior of the second Megaship. After he and the other Red Rangers had faced the Machine Empire a few months earlier, he had taken to spending more time back in space and on board the ship, especially when Karone and Zhane had started frequenting KO-35 to help the Karovan rebels rebuild their home planet, Andros thought it a good idea to have a base in between.

"So you haven't heard." It was a statement not a question, and Karone's voice sounded exhausted and full of worry.

"What's wrong?" Andros was instantly alert.

"I got a call from Kendrix on Mirinoi earlier. She said that Leo hadn't come back from his workout in the forest and when they went to look for him they found him unconscious and badly hurt, all alone out there. They searched everywhere for clues but no-one could find out anything to tell us who attacked him. He's in pretty bad shape."

"That's awful Karone, do they think he'll be okay?"

"It's hard to say. But that's not the only thing."

"It isn't?" Andros asked, even more concerned.

"No, Dana Mitchell- y'know, the pink Lightspeed Ranger? - Well she called Kendrix too, when Carter Grayson was found in Mariner Bay Park. When she heard that something had happened to Leo too she got in contact. He'd been attacked and left out there too, she said he's in a coma Andros, it's really serious."

"Two Red Rangers in one day." Andros said quietly, his logical mind working all avenues of possibility.

"That would be a pretty big coincidence huh?" Karone said seriously, wanting very much for her brother to reassure her, because she knew when Andros was afraid, it was time to start being scared. She had been very worried when he hadn't answered the first hundred calls she had attempted to reach him with, in case something had happened to him too. She was only slightly relieved, in case something could still attack the Red Ranger.

"Unless it's not a coincidence… I need to make a call."

*

Okay what'd you think, crappy or not? It may be a little choppy and uneven now but it'll be better when I get everyone together, this was just a bit of an establishing point. Thanks for reading this far, don't be too harsh and please review, I need to know whether to continue and what to tweak etc, etc. 

Thanks

xXx


	2. Reunion

Reviews:

Desertwren- You have very good taste mi amigo, you won't have to wait very long for that interaction! Thanks for the review!

SilverRider- Who says I'll kill them? Maybe maim them horribly *angel face* naw, would I do that to everyone's favourite Rangers? Mayhaps! XD you'll just have to wait and see! I can be so evil, Bwahaha. Thanks for reviewing.

Goldstranger- I did read yours, there ya go lol! Yeah huh I am gonna use Rocky, I want all the Red Rangers involved lol, you'll see more of him this chapter. Thanks to you and the people biting your ear off for the review.

Giannola- Yeppy, Wes and Eric will certainly be in it, there isn't much of them this chapter but there will be in later ones. You'll have to tell me if I'm getting them a little out of character with them as I'm a little rusty on the Timeforce characters lol. Thanks for reviewing. Also thanks to Synalm, Nicole, Teal, Ms. BIRDMAN, Andrece, Zee, DG and Ksmcan thanks for the support! 

A.N: In case anyone was wondering how I'm involving every Red Ranger and the fact that the writers never explained how every Ranger got their powers back for Forever Red, I am going with the thought that when Zordon's tube was destroyed in Countdown to Destruction pt 2 in 'Space' it is some people's idea that Zordon must've known that although he was destroying all current evil, it wouldn't always stay gone forever. So some people assume that when the energy wiped out the big baddies it restored all previous powers that hadn't been destroyed. TJ would've had a spare Morpher in the Lightning Cruiser Turbo Zord so that's how he still had his in Forever Red, the Red Morphin powers would've reverted back to Jason and assuming the Zeo crystal survived the Power Chamber explosion in tact that would solve Tommy's problem. Rocky is a little harder as the Ninjetti powers _were _destroyed, but for arguments sake and because I don't want to leave out poor lil Rocky like the producers of FR did, lets just say that they were restored so Rocky can join in the party. I hope that made some semblance of sense as it's very late and I'm quite tired. If none of that makes any sense then just ignore me and say 'hey it's the world of fanfiction, she can make up any buncha crap she wants to because in the end it doesn't matter and it'll make the story more spiffy!'

Thanks for coming to read chapter two, and thanks for reading my long winded bunch of twaffle if you did!

*

Chapter Two: Reunion

Tommy answered his cell phone on the first ring. Justin and Rocky were suitably impressed by his reflexes.

"Hello? Andros! How are- what? …That's awful, are they gonna be okay?"

Rocky and Justin leaned closer trying to hear snatches of the conversation.

"Are _you_ alright?" Tommy frowned.

"Yes I'm fine, Karone called me when she found out, she thought something had happened to me but I'd just fallen asleep. There haven't been any suspicious attacks near you have there?" Andros paced round the Megaship, wishing he had something to do instead of sitting uselessly in space until the Megaship had made its way back to Earth.

"No, I haven't heard of any attacks in Angel Grove or Stone Canyon for that matter. It's all been a little quiet truth be told." Tommy ran a hand through his hair and frowned. This was awful, two Red Rangers had been attacked in one day, and both were seriously injured.

"Well in my experience when things are too quiet it's a sure sign that something bad's about to happen." Andros said, banging his fist on the desk in frustration as DECA informed him they had to slow down yet again.

"I agree." Tommy said, holding up a hand to quiet an excitable Rocky and Justin eager to hear some news.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

Tommy sighed and rubbed his head. "Am I the first one you called?"

"Yes, since what happened the last time you seemed to be a capable leader. Plus the fact that I am more familiar with you and T.J than the others."

"Thanks man, alright lets think about this. I can contact Jason and I've got Rocky with me now. He's a former Red Ranger too he was just on vacation the last time, I'd trust him with my life, I want him to be involved. I can call T.J too while I'm at it."

"Good, I'll contact the others."

"How far away are you?"

"Too far, I'm on the Megaship, I have to find a place to land it back on Earth. You seem to be more centralized than the others, so I could meet you at the Angel Grove space hangar, that should be big enough for the ship."

"Alright. Call us when you get there, and be careful Andros. If someone really is targeting Red Rangers then you're still at risk, wherever you are."

"I will Tommy. May the Power protect you." The line disconnected.

"What was that all about?" Rocky frowned pulling the fries that he had been amusing Justin with out of his nose.

"Sounded serious Tommy, is anything wrong?" Justin asked, concerned by the look on Tommy's face.

"I don't know Justin, not yet anyway."

"What's going on dude?" Rocky asked and shuffled closer over the booth to listen.

"That was Andros, the Red Astro Ranger, he called to tell me that both the Red Galaxy Ranger Leo and the Red Lightspeed Ranger Carter were attacked earlier today and left for dead, they're both in a pretty bad condition."

"And you think it's a little too suspicious to be a coincidence." Rocky nodded, his features darkening.

"I _hope_ it's just a coincidence, but like you said, it's more than a little strange, especially as Leo's all the way on Mirinoi. Someone would have to go to a lot of trouble to get him while he's there, too much trouble if you attack for no reason. If it was just a random mugger or something than both of them should've had the skills to fight it off which leads me to believe that whoever attacked them was in a group and knew exactly what they were doing and how to take them out. And that's a nasty thought."

"So what are we gonna do?" Rocky raised a brow.

"First, we're gonna drop Justin home, then we're gonna find Jase and T.J, and meet Andros at the Space hangar."

"Aww, c'mon Tommy, can't I come?" Justin pouted.

"No way buddy, if someone is targeting Red Rangers, or any Rangers for that matter, then the safest place you can be is out of the way. We don't want you caught in the crossfire. No matter how much older or wiser you are I'm not gonna risk it."

Justin opened his mouth to protest again but Rocky shook his head. Tommy wouldn't change his mind, they both knew that.

"C'mon then, we've got no time to waste."

*

Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson- otherwise known as T.J, stood in Angel Grove Park with Jake "Bull" Rosetti- a baseball pitcher who had played on a team with his dad- who was helping him out with his baseball moves. T.J had always aspired to being a baseball star before he had taken up his Ranger responsibilities, and now he was falling back on those dreams.

Jake threw him another impeccable ball and with a confidence he had most certainly gained during active Ranger duty T.J swung the bat and whacked the ball soundly straight out of the park. He loved feeling the shudder the bat made as it connected solidly with the ball, it was an exhilarating feeling. Just then, as his thoughts lingered on shudders, a tremor rippled through the ground beneath him, swaying him slightly from his stance.

"What the- Jake! It feels like an earthquake, we've gotta get some cover!" T.J shouted over the ominous rumbles that shook the ground around him.

"Over there, those picnic benches!" Jake shouted back to him, and then set off at a sprint towards them. T.J did likewise, but before he could get very far he found himself surrounded by four black robed beings. They reminded him of those corny Ninjas from the old Japanese movies he loved, except that these seemed…mistier, like they were made from smoke. They moved fluidly like water, and had none of the twitchy, moronic moves of the Piranhatrons or Quantrons he had faced in the past. These had a devious intelligence, he could sense it from the way they moved and observed him. They seemed to have materialised out of nowhere, but T.J was not fazed.

"Man, I thought I was off the hook from all this? C'mon then Smoky, bring it on!" He challenged the nearest, and they all rushed him at once.

"Whoah, not what I meant!" he cried, backing off slightly and trying to keep his eyes on all of them. The first lunged at him, black gloved hands glancing painfully on his face and stomach. He staggered back and fell to the floor, using his legs to kick at the face of Smoky #2, but to his surprise his foot sailed straight through the being and out the other side. The robed assailant wagged a finger in silent reprimand and then turned so T.J's foot was no longer stuck straight through it, before grabbing his ankle and giving it a violent twist. T.J cried out in agony as he felt his bones splinter in the rock solid grip. Spots swam before his eyes and he fought to remain conscious, knowing that if he gave in to the darkness there was a possibility he would never wake up.

As his vision was beginning to fade, through the darkness and tears and the pounding of blood in his head he heard the screech of car tires and a loud honking. He saw a white blur careen through the black shapes still whirling around him. 

"Crap, T.J! Hold on man, we're here." The voice he heard was familiar but very far away. "Rocky, grab his legs, be careful it looks like one's injured." The voice instructed, it sounded very far away and T.J frowned, placing the voice at last.

"Tommy?"

"It's alright Teej, we're gonna get you some help." TJ smiled weakly as his vision gave out all together and the darkness swallowed him.

*

When T.J's consciousness finally returned to him, he found himself looking up at the ceiling of a moving Jeep, and heard murmurs in front of him.

"I just hope Andros can get here soon and has some supplies to deal with this, my first aid kit only has a few bandages." Tommy's voice said softly in the front.

"Hey, look, sleeping beauty awakes." It took T.J a few moments to recognize Rocky, he had met him briefly before when he went to visit Tommy's Dojo but hadn't spent a great deal of time talking to him. Tommy spared a quick glance behind to check on the Blue Astro Ranger who was also his Red Turbo successor.

"How's it going back there Teej?" Tommy asked, his voice full of concern.

"I guess I'll live. What happened back there?" He winced as he tried to sit up.

"Watch it dude, your ankle looks like its pretty badly broken, so you gotta take it easy." Rocky warned and T.J looked down, grimacing again as he saw the slightly odd angle his ankle was bent at, and the fact he couldn't feel anything but pain down there. Tommy and Rocky had tried to bandage it as best they could with the flimsy bandages in the first aid kit, but he needed proper medical attention they hoped Andros could provide.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Tommy sighed as he turned into the abandoned air and spacecraft base. "We were just coming to find you when we saw you in the park fighting four things in black, by the time we got over to you they'd disappeared and you were injured."

"I don't know…there was an earthquake, and I tried to run but these ninja guys surrounded me, I couldn't get a hit in on them and the next thing I know one of them has a death grip on my leg and snapped me like a twig."

"Man, dya reckon these were the same dudes who attacked the others?" Rocky murmured.

"It would be stupid not to assume so. Which means it's even more important for everyone to get here safely, I hope that those who can just teleport here, it seems like the safest option." Tommy frowned.

"Huh?" T.J questioned, trying to dispel the pounding headache that was assaulting his senses.

Rocky took the liberty of filling the Blue Astro Ranger in on the sitch, while Tommy sighed in relief to see the Astro Megaship mark 2 landed safely in the hangar already.

Tommy and Rocky exited the Jeep first to help support T.J the rest of the way and Andros was already waiting for them by the ship. He nodded in greeting and then his face took on a look of concern as he ran to the three.

"T.J what happened?"

"He was attacked, we think it was the same guys who took out Leo and Carter." Tommy rubbed the back of his neck as Andros checked his former team-mate's ankle.

"Badly broken, we'll get you inside the ship and see what we have in the medi-bay."

Andros led the way through the ship to the medical room, as Tommy's recollection of the ships interior was very rusty. T.J was laid on the bed and Alpha 7 pottered in to do some scans while Tommy introduced Rocky to the Astro Ranger.

"This is Rocky DeSantos, he was the second Red Morphin' Ranger when Jason left. He was also the Red Ninja Ranger. Rocky this is Andros, Red Space Ranger." Andros eyed Rocky warily for a second, making Rocky rather nervous, but after a second Andros' face broke into a grin and he nodded, shaking Rocky's hand firmly.

"It's good to have you on the team." Andros affirmed, and Tommy grinned at the pair.

"I've set T.J's leg in a special cast Andros. It should accelerate the healing process but I don't know how long it will be before he can fight again." Alpha's chirpy metallic voice called out from across the room.

"Thanks Alpha." T.J smiled but there was pain still evident in his eyes. "Reckon you can hook me up with a strong painkiller too?" 

Andros started but was cut off. "I'll see what we-" 

"Andros, the other Rangers are arriving." DECA's voice interrupted.

"Alright. T.J, will you be alright in here on your own for a minute?" the two-tone haired Astro Ranger still looked concerned for his friend's safety.

"I'll be fine Andros, I have Alpha and DECA to look after me." T.J nodded to the three.

Tommy sighed. "I didn't think we'd need to do this again so soon." He nodded to T.J and the three made their way back down to the hangar, where Wesley Collins and Eric Myers stood waiting, with a nervous looking Cole Evans shuffling uncertainly from foot to foot beside them.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you all got here safely." Tommy smiled and shook each of their hands, as did Andros.

Rocky hung back a little, having not shared the adventure on the moon Tommy had led with all the others. He cleared his throat and Tommy smiled.

"Oh yeah, Wes, Eric, Cole, this is the _other former Red Morphin Ranger, and the former Ninja Red Ranger Rocky DeSantos. He couldn't join our little joy ride to the moon, he was busy holidaying in- where was it dude?"_

"Caribbean, hey can I help it if I'm a little sun slut, I love the stuff, can't get enough. I'm pleased to meet y'all, I've heard all about you from our illustrious leader here." Rocky said, his friendly, comic personality back with a vengeance as he shook everyone's hand and grinned at finally feeling like he belonged.

"Andros filled us in." Eric said grimly, "Are we all that's left?"

"Not quite." Jason Lee Scott strolled in as if he owned the place, nodding to the assembled six.

"Jase, y'always have to make the fashionably late grand entrance huh?" Tommy grinned, hugging the man who seemed in many ways like his blood brother. 

 "Well it's not good to let you take all the glory now is it? Sometimes that leadership thing goes to your head." Jason smirked and glanced around, double taking the numbers.

"Are we really all?" He turned back to Tommy, his expression now serious.

"Apart from Aurico, who hasn't been able to get here yet, yes." Andros answered with a sigh.

"What happened?"

"Carter was attacked in Mariner Bay, he's in a coma. Leo was attacked while on Mirinoi and we're still waiting for an update on his condition, but T.J was attacked about a half hour ago in Angel Grove Park, he's not as bad as the others because we got there before they could get some damage done, his ankle's broken but I wouldn't count him out yet. He's on board" Tommy explained, motioning to the Megaship behind them.

"So how're we supposed to fight this thing, if we don't know what we're dealing with?" Cole spoke for the first time.

"Rookie's gotta point, do we actually know what's doing all this? It's taken care of three Red Rangers already, it can't be a drop in the ocean here bro." Jason voiced an opinion the rest of the assembled –including Tommy- had been pondering.

"I'm not gonna lie Jason. I have about as much idea as any of you, and that's why we need us all together, to help solve this and keep each other safe. We're gonna need to watch each others backs, like brothers. It's obvious that on our own we are much more vulnerable. Until we figure out what this thing is and how to stop it, we're pretty much screwed when we're on our own. When T.J was attacked, the things that were doing the kicking disappeared, maybe they wanted to bide their time, maybe they wanted to regroup, or _maybe _they knew that we were stronger than them, which means we can hurt them. We need to figure it out. Anyone got a problem with that?"

The hangar was silent. 

"All in?" Tommy put his hand out in the middle of them.

"In." Andros nodded, putting his hand in

"In always, bro." Jason nodded, adding his.

"Count me in, not gonna miss this again." Rocky said, his face firm with resolve.

"We're in." Wes said, glancing at Eric who affirmed this. The two Silver Guardians put their hands in.

Cole still seemed wary, but his face was set. "I will protect the earth, and my Red brothers who've done so much for this world before me." He put his hand in and nodded with a grim smile.

"Good… But I think we're _still _going to need some backup."

*

Tommy and Jason stood off to the side while the other Rangers all got acquainted with Rocky, who was regaling them with stories of his Red Ranger time and was just as eager to hear everyone else's stories of glory. 

Tommy however, was not so cheery.

"We don't have a lot of options at this point Jase, but I really am wary about calling in the other Rangers, I don't want any of us to risk our friends any more than I want to risk us, maybe even more so."

"I know you have your messiah complex bro, but I don't think we'll be able to handle this on our own. Every Ranger knew the risks when he or she agreed to the job, and they would want to be informed if something like this is really happening. They care for us as much as we care for them remember?"

Tommy sighed. "You're right, of course. But they have their own lives and responsibilities now."

"And they can always say no to us if they want to, there's no pressure here Tommy, it's just good to be told. If you were ever in trouble I would definitely want to know so that I could help. Our friends will too, and their friends." He motioned to the chattering group by the consoles

"Alright, we can make the calls. Who do you know about?"

"Zack would be ever ready, but I don't know exactly where he is right now, he said he wanted to travel and see the world, so he could be anywhere. As long as he has his communicator on him that won't be a problem. Last I heard from Trini was that she was in Brazil, but if we can reach her she'll probably want to come. Billy may come, but Aquitar is quite far, I don't know if he'll make the trip, knowing Billy though, I don't think he'd want to be left out."

Jason then stopped. Tommy looked up from being deep in thought and frowned.

"And…" He asked expectantly.

"And?" Jason shrugged.

"You forgot to mention Kimberly."

"Ah…Kim, yeah…well…" Jason trailed off awkwardly.

"Jase. What's up with Kim?" Tommy was concerned now.

"Look, don't take this to mean anything, don't get paranoid alright?... I don't quite…exactly…know where she is. I haven't heard from her for a few months now…"

"What?" Tommy gawped. "Jase, how could you not say something?"

"Because I knew you'd get like this and be all paranoid and think the worst. But she's a big girl she's probably just gone on vacation and forgotten to tell me, or she's on a business trip or had a family emergency, it could be anything!"

"Or it could be that she's been captured or hurt by an evil entity who's taking out Red Rangers!" Tommy flung his arms out and exclaimed loudly. The other five Rangers looked over from their conversation in concern.

"Tommy, everything alright?" Wes frowned.

"Fine." Tommy nodded with a fake smile until the other men nodded and went back to their discussion. 

"Look man, you didn't exactly pay much attention any other time, _you _could have called her or kept in contact with her, then maybe _you would know where she's at. Don't blame it on me, if you made the effort, maybe she'd have let you in on the loop and you'd still have been together."_

"Bro." Tommy said, hurt in his eyes. He looked as if Jason had just punched him, and the Red Morphin Ranger felt a stab of guilt.

"I, I'm sorry Tommy, I didn't mean that. I'm just a little stressed y'know."

Tommy sighed. "Yeah you did Jase. And I know that I could have called her more, but I figured she was busy with her training, and I was busy with the Rangers. That letter hurt me more than you could possibly know, and, hell, damn me for not wanting to be best buds with her afterwards. I can see it now, 'Hey Kim, thanks for ripping my heart out and painting your walls with it, I'm sure the guy who you found to replace me is just swell, maybe we can all meet up for coffee, how are you anyway, planning any long trips that you don't want us to know about?'" Tommy glared at the thought.

"Okay man, enough, I get it. Maybe you couldn't keep in touch, but I thought after the Maligore incident you could've…"

Tommy snorted. "The 'Maligore incident'? We spent every moment after we got back trying to avoid each other and say as little as possible, and with Kat all over me what was I supposed to do, rub it in Kim's face that I finally agreed to date her? I would never do that to her. We were civil, we never talked about it, we never have, I doubt we ever will." Tommy sighed and shook his head before walking out of the room. Jason considered going after him, but he knew that there were a lot of unresolved issues between Tommy and Kim, and they both needed to work through them. Tommy needed to deal with it in his own way and he needed space to do that in.

"Jason, is Tommy okay?" Rocky called, glancing after the retreating Ranger.

Jason mouthed 'Kimberly' and Rocky made a pronounced "Ooooh." And nodded in understanding.

Jason, and indeed the entire group of Morphin' teens had figured Tommy and Kim were forever, ever since the moment they met the attraction had been there, the shy, furtive glances at one another across a classroom, the googly eyes as Rocky liked to refer to them, they were sweet and caring and considerate to each other, and even after horrible spells Zedd and Rita used to turn them against each other they were still unshakeable. No-one had expected Kim to do what she did, and it seemed very uncharacteristic of her to handle the break-up that way. Still, Jason had never broached the subject with her, it was none of his business and he knew that she would explain it to him if she wanted to. Tommy had been scary afterwards, an emotional train wreck, and it had taken him so long to recover. True, he had dated Katherine afterwards, but it wasn't the same kind of love, it seemed that she put more effort into it than he did, and that in the end was what caused them to break-up, it was obvious Tommy couldn't love her like he loved Kim, and Kat was sick of being in Kim's shadow. They parted on good terms at least, which is more than could be said for Kim and Tommy. Jason just wanted to lock them in a room and make them talk it out. He knew that he would, if the opportunity ever arose.

Still, he was more than worried- perhaps even terrified- about the lack of contact from Kim, they had always talked every month at least, sometimes every week as often as they could manage. Kim was still in Florida, had won silver in the Pan Global games, it wasn't gold, but it wasn't in Kim's nature to be bitter. She had taken it in her stride and continued training, hoping that at the next games she would be good enough to get gold. She had opened her own gymnastics training gym with some of her old team mates in Florida, and had- as far as he knew- gone to visit Trini in Peru at some time. He had heard from her last two and a half months ago while she was back training for the next games, working harder than ever to get the gold. Since then, nothing, and though he wouldn't tell Tommy this, he had called her gym and her friends in Florida and no-one had seen her for a month or two, saying she hadn't left any message, just disappeared one night. They had called the police but nothing had turned up on her yet. He knew Kim could be spontaneous, but it wasn't like her not to tell someone where she was going. He reckoned she was probably in France visiting her mom, but he couldn't be sure until he found her phone number. It was at times like this that he wished Zordon was still around. Their ethereal mentor had always known what to do to solve a problem or would've had a plan to find out how they could. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it must've been like for Andros to destroy Zordon's tube, he certainly didn't believe he would have been able to after everything they had been through with him. He made a mental note to talk to the Red Astro Ranger about it, he was rather impressed with his courage.

"Tommy and I have been talking, we thought it would be a good idea to bring in some reinforcements, any of your team members who would be interested or who aren't otherwise engaged, if this is a war then we'll need all the help we can get. We're leaving it up to each of you to assemble all who are willing from your respective teams. Is that alright with everyone?"

The rest nodded. Andros stood up. "There are facilities onboard for scanning, tracing and contacting your team-mates, no matter where they are in the galaxy or even if they're in another one. They can also be teleported to here so travel isn't a problem either. DECA and Alpha 7 will assist you with the controls." Andros motioned to the consoles behind him the 'Computer systems' and 'Communications' consoles in particular.

Eric and Rocky went towards the Computer systems console to begin scanning for their comrades, while Wes and Cole prepared messages to reach everyone.

Through this Andros slipped off to contact Zhane and his own team-mates, and Jason went to go and find Tommy, he wondered how long he could hold off Tommy's questioning about Kim, and if it would affect the leader's work.

*

*Hits computer* ARGH! Crappy chappy! It'll get better when all the rangers are assembled though- I hope! I'm still deciding on who to bring in from the teams so if y'all have any specific ideas for who you definitely do/don't wanna see now's the time to tell me so I cant try and please everyone lol. Thanks for all the support, it encourages me to write more and it means a lot to me so keep reviewing and I'll try to keep y'all happy hehe. Thanks, see you at chapter 3 I hope!

xXx


	3. Deception

Reviews:

DG: Duly noted, don't worry I won't bring 'em in all at once, I'd confuse myself, let alone you. I'll probably split the rangers into teams anyway, so that we can switch to different views of everyone and give everyone a fair turn in the spotlight lol. Thanks for your comments.

Tylia: So, lemmie get this straight? He's your fav, and you want him injured bad? Well as you're sooo desperate, I suppose I can let him be the next one attacked. *sigh* hehe, of course I will, I'm happy to oblige, he's my second favourite anyhoo, don't know about the near death part just yet, otherwise we sure wont have a lotta Red Rangers at the end of this! You'll have to wait and see ;) thanks for reviewing.

Amanda: Valid point, and I am gonna be using the Ninjetti powers anyhoo, but the way you explain it makes a lot more sense than the way I did, but I'm glad my A.N made sense to someone hehe. Thanks for the review!

Ksmcan: We certainly cannot let Tommy off too easy XD yep, Kim will definitely play a big part in it later on, maybe a lil sooner than that. I'm glad you have confidence that it'll come together in a couple chaps time, thanks for the support.

SilverRider: Yup, Jason was definitely onto something with the room idea huh? Yep, there'll be a Tommy/Kim reunion soon enough, I hope it'll be good, I'm a big fan of the Tommy/Kim ship, so I guess we know where that's heading! I may throw Justin in a little later, or give him a little part, we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reviewing!

Psychotic Chaos: (Great name, it's like the story of my life XD) I'll surely add  a lil Eric/Taylor romance in there for ya, I'm thinking a lotta couples to be going on with here, if I can remember to do 'em all, if you think I've forgotten you'll have to keep reminding me in reviews lol. Thanks.

C: Yeah, I am too, so we'll be happy, I don't know if there are any non Tommy/Kim shippers reading, but I guess they'll be a lil peed. Ah well, its my story and I'll do what I want to goshdarnit ;) I'll try and make it a bit more detailed in places. Thanks for reviewing.

Rain: Thanks for the suggestions, I'll take 'em into account and see what I can do! Believe me we haven't heard the last of Leo and Carter, don't count 'em out just yet and yeah, I'll bring back the Timeforce rangers, and if not, at least Jen. There'll definitely be some more couples, just to spice everything up. Thanks for your review.

Elgar: So sorry I gave the staff flack! Lol, duly noted, I didn't know the reason, just what I was told, I sit corrected lol. And I know that Zordon didn't destroy all evil in the universe that'd be impossible. There's evil inside everyone, so y'know. Look dude y'know, its authors notes I write it at about 3AM, I don't pay attention to what I write, I'm only human I make mistakes y'know I think I'm entitled to a little mistake here and there alrighty? Hehe. And Billy is making his way from Aquitar so no problemo there. Of course Karone would be upset about Leo but I think she'd be more concerned about her brothers safety than her teammate's especially as she knew where Leo was and was being looked after but didn't know where Andros was, I think his would be more of a priority, plus there's nothing she could do to help Leo if he's unconscious she could still help Andros, that's my story and I'm sticking to it so there ya go. Your continuity and attention to detail seems to be fairly important to you from what I can see but dude this is fanfiction, some things aren't always explained or make sense, I think you think too much lol, but hey you're entitled to be picky, its your right as a reviewer so I'll take note of what you've said and try and be a bit more explanatory. But really, I wanted teleportation devices and I don't think they'd use 'em in FR as the former Rangers didn't know what they were getting themselves into so teleporting them up to the Megaship in FR would've been a waste of time if they'd said no anyway so they had to meet first, but y'know draw from it what you want, this is my story and I say teleportation devices so there :P Hehe. I probably could've stuck to Pre-Space but I wanted to include everyone, I have a fundamental knowledge of all of the series so I decided to be ambitious, I like a challenge, if I'm acting them OOC or aren't including them enough I expect the esteemed reviewers to let me know, that's just the way I wanna play it so that's the way I'm gonna play it, if it doesn't work, hey, my bad, but I'm at least gonna try. Thanks for all your constructive criticism, helps make the story better.

Thanks also to: Cmar (I'll see, if I split the Rangers into groups I should be able to manage it without it getting to chaotic, we'll see how it goes), Silverstar, Ray McGee, Nicole, libra071988 (Yep, expect Zack and Trini pretty soon) and Daylight, thanks for your reviews, they help make my story a lot better than it could be.

Chapter Three- Deception

About two hours after the former Red Rangers had been unleashed on the Megaship's video and scanning equipment, the necessary calls had been made and answers were being awaited. Some rangers- such as the Time Force Rangers- had been harder to contact- quite simply because it's rather hard to contact the future, though attempts had been made. 

Billy was on his way back from Aquitar and would arrive within the hour, it turned out Zack had gone to visit Trini in Brazil so they were making arrangements to leave the trek through the rainforest that the two had embarked upon and would teleport up in a few hours, and Aisha was still in Africa and staying at a nature reserve helping to rehabilitate injured animals. She had excused herself for now, but promised to check in with everyone soon and see how the investigations were going. Adam had too made apologies as he was in the middle of a movie shoot as a stunt man, but said he would join them when the shoot wrapped- if the problem persisted that long- Rocky had been disappointed but had grudgingly let his best friend off the hook. Katherine was currently in Los Angeles at an environmental symposium and said she wouldn't be able to make it. Rocky and Jason briefly wondered if she was uncomfortable with seeing Tommy again, but didn't press the issue. Tanya was pursuing a career as a singer, but was currently not busy so she too was making arrangements and agreed to be teleported up in a few hours. Tommy had telephoned Justin's father and told him to keep Justin with him, and if there was any incident then to call Tommy on his cell phone- the Red Zeo ranger was still wary about involving Justin in the fight unless it was absolutely necessary.

The Space Rangers had wanted to talk to Andros privately before coming on board, so the Red Astro Ranger had teleported to earth to meet with them, and Karone and Zhane were on their way back from KO-35.

The Galaxy Rangers had been contacted by Andros as had the Lightspeed Rangers, and both wanted to stay with their leaders until the Red Rangers' conditions stabilized, once they had word they would contact the Megaship, and perhaps make arrangements to arrive.

The Time Force Rangers were still being waited on, Wes was optimistic, while Eric…wasn't.

The Wild Force Rangers were already on board, enthusiastic to have a group adventure, especially after what Cole had told them about the thrill of the last Red Ranger Reunion on the moon. Jason -and to a lesser extent Rocky- were enjoying the chance to call the new guys Rookies and regaling them with stories of their glory days. Tommy was definitely not quite so cheerful since the subject of Kim had been bought up and had spent his time at the scanner, searching the galaxy for her, almost treating it as a test of his leadership skills to try and find the former Pink Ranger. He was almost obsessive about it and had been at the desk for hours now. Jason was just about to go and snap him out of it when Tommy cried out and almost fell backwards from the scanner.

"I've found her." He said hoarsely, and Jason and Rocky dashed for the screen. There- sure enough- was a little pink dot flashing on the screen, the location showed up as Angel Grove beach.

"Are you sure?" Rocky gawped. "She was in AG all this time?"

"That's what it says, I don't know how accurate it is, but if Andros trusts it." Tommy shrugged. "I'm going to get her." He said decisively.

"What if she doesn't want to be got? What if she's just…chilling…tanning, y'know?" Rocky suggested. "Are you sure you could handle that and just be on your way again?"

"Yeah, why not?" Tommy frowned.

"Because she was the love of your life and 'tore out your heart and painted her walls with it?'" Jason suggested.

"I was exaggerating." Tommy glared.

"No you weren't bro. Maybe I should just go-"

"_I'm _going!" Tommy insisted, getting slightly annoyed.

"Alright, but don't say we didn't warn you when you turn into a gibbering quivering mass of hormones, stutter, stammer, trip over something and then run off." Rocky shrugged.

Tommy shot him a dark look and then teleported out in a flash of red.

"Wow, what's up his ass?" Rocky quipped.

*

Andros walked through Angel Grove Park warily, trying to find the area where he was supposed to meet his team mates. He had been slightly confused when Ashley had contacted him at the last moment and changed the plans, asking Andros to meet she, Cassie and Carlos in the park rather than going up to the Megaship as was first suggested, but Ashley had expressed some concerns over meeting all the other teams and had asked Andros to clear up some things before they all met. And Andros was never one to refuse Ashley.

"Andros, over here!" Andros saw Ashley waving wildly at him from by the picnic tables, where Carlos and Cassie were also seated, eating fries and drinking soda. He made his way over with a smile.

"Ashley, how are you?" he asked as she leapt towards him and enveloped him in a big bear hug. After a moment, Andros felt rather squished as Carlos had leapt over and jokingly hugged them both too. Cassie watched with amusement as she finished off her fries and sauntered over to join them.

"Oh fine, fine." Ashley chirped as she pushed Andros towards the picnic table and plonked him down, Carlos tossing a sandwich wrapped in Clingfilm down in front of him.

"Ah, I've already eaten, thanks." Andros wrinkled his nose at the slightly squelchy looking tuna and cucumber sandwich and pushed it back towards Carlos, who shrugged, ripped off the wrapper and shoved it into his mouth.

"So what did you want to talk to me about that couldn't be said on the ship?" Andros frowned, getting up and starting to pace slightly, definitely feeling the tension that hung about the four while T.J was up on the Megaship, injured.

Ashley sighed and got up too, grabbing Andros' arm to cease his pacing and then walking behind him and beginning to massage his shoulders.

"You're so tense. You really shouldn't worry so much about this big bad evil that's trying to destroy us all."

"Of course I should worry! This thing is dangerous, like you said it's trying to destroy us all! I don't want anything to happen to you all... I couldn't bear it…" Andros trailed off, closing his eyes and enjoying Ashley's comforting massage.

"No, I mean, you shouldn't worry because it's really not going to be any of your concern very soon Red Ranger." The massaging ceased and Andros' eyes snapped open in confusion. He pulled away from Ashley and turned round, now seeing a being cloaked in black and surrounded by wisps of smoke standing in her place.

"Whoah, Cassie, Carlos, stay back, it's one of them!" Andros got into a defensive stance.

"We know." Andros back turned to face the two and two more black clad beings stood behind him in their place.

"Who are you? What do you want? What have you done to my friends?" Andros demanded, backing away from the three and keeping all of them in his sight.

"They are safer than you are, Red Ranger." The one who had formerly been Cassie spoke, in an unearthly voice that seemed harsh as a bitter wind.

"You will not ask questions." The Carlos impostor added.

"Only deliver our message." The former Ashley finished.

The three leapt towards him faster than lightning, but Andros was ready and kicked off the ground, into the air, Morphing in the process. 

"Galaxy Glider, hang ten!" he called, and his Galaxy Glider swooped down and retrieved him- mid leap.

One of the attackers in black leapt also, disappearing in mid air and reappearing next to Andros- floating in the air beside him- and aiming a flying kick at his head the being toppled the Red Astro Ranger from his Glider and down to the ground below. He landed with a thud but was back up quickly, his suit shielding him from the fall. He aimed a punch at one but it disappeared and reappeared behind him, kicking him in the back and knocking him forward. Andros ducked into a roll.

"This is a fight you will not win Ranger." One of the beings said harshly. The voice assaulted Andros' senses and seemed louder than the roar of a tornado and more painful inside his skull. Andros clutched his helmet trying to clear his head of this assault, but failed miserably. One of the dark beings grabbed his arm and bent it back behind his body, punching his wrist so his morpher flew off and the startled Space Ranger demorphed, revealing Andros and leaving him in a very vulnerable position once more.

"No!" Andros cried in frustration, wincing as his arm was bent further behind his back.

"There's our boy!" the one behind him- who he guessed had been disguised as Ashley- chimed perkily, sounding very strange with it's dark and raspy voice trying to be cheerful.

Andros' breathing was laboured and fast as the other two circled around him like vicious animals waiting for the kill.

"What do you want?" Andros growled.

"We want you to deliver a message for us." The Cassie impostor said, disappearing from view and reappearing right next to his face, startling the Astro Ranger.

"What message?" Andros gritted his teeth as he thought his arm might snap behind him.

"Oh my dear boy, it has to be seen to be believed." The misty being behind him chirped. "But don't worry, you'll die soon enough, by the end of this, you'll all be begging for your deaths. Goodbye Red Ranger."

Then the world began to blur as punches rained down on Andros from all sides, and the darkness claimed him.

*

Tommy teleported down to Angel Grove beach, near where Kimberly's signal had been. That way, Tommy reasoned, if she was sunbathing and busy he could just teleport back up to the ship and leave her be, and she would never be any the wiser.

He walked over the sand, running a hand through his spiked hair and planning what he would say to Kim after all this time. After years of being leader of the Power Rangers and a legend in his own rights, one would have thought Tommy would never have a problem taking control and being mature and brave. But, when it came to Kimberly Hart, he was still that gawky, shy introverted teenager who she'd made an effort to get to know, introduce to all her friends, and open her heart and soul to him- in turn encouraging him to do the same.

He was still chanting his chosen script in his head as he came over a sand dune, then all thoughts of what to say went out of his head as he caught sight of Kim, sprawled on the sand, unconscious. For one terrifying moment, Tommy thought she was dead until she saw her chest rise and fall very softly. She was still gorgeous, but then, Tommy wasn't surprised, just because she wasn't his Beautiful anymore didn't mean that she wasn't still beautiful.

Her hair was now highlighted with light blonde streaks and was a little shorter maybe, but she was still Kimberly. He lost himself staring at her for a moment then snapped himself out of it and ran to her side. She was breathing okay but she didn't wake up when he tapped her. 

"Oh man, she's really unconscious. Uh, don't worry Kim I'll get you back to the ship, it'll be okay." Tommy realised he was certainly not getting through to Kim, which meant he seemed to be talking to himself, which was not a good sign. With a sigh he put an arm under her legs and the other under her back and lifted her up, pressing his morpher and teleporting back up to the Megaship.

"Little help here people." He called, as he ran through the halls of the ship, trying to remember which corridor led to the Medi-bay.

"Damn my memory." He cursed as he went into the exercise room by mistake,

"DECA, where's the infirmary again?" Tommy called.

"Megadeck 2 Tommy." DECA replied cheerily.

"Great and uh…which Megadeck am I on now?" Tommy sighed as he was -vocally of course- pointed in the right direction, still carrying a limp and unresponsive Kim in his arms.

By the time he'd reached the Infirmary the other Rangers were already crammed in there awaiting him.

"What took you so long dude?" Rocky teased, getting serious when he saw Kim.

Eric, who was nearest, helped Tommy get Kim onto a bed, and Jason rushed forward too, checking she was alright.

"What happened, was it the black misty guys?" T.J suggested, now sitting on his own bed, his leg still in the cast.

"I don't know. I just teleported down there and found her unconscious on the sand. She'll be okay won't she Alpha?" Tommy asked worriedly.

"We'll have to wait and see Tommy." Alpha chirped, his metallic voice sounding worried.

 "Look, she has a bump on her head." Alyssa noted, grabbing a damp sponge and lifting up Kim's hair gently, pointing to a bloody bump on her forehead. She mopped it up quickly and smiled reassuringly at Tommy and Jason, who looked very concerned.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, just a little knock on the head, she was the first Pink Ranger, I'm sure she can handle it."

"If anyone can, it'll be Kim." Rocky nodded as Tommy went and brushed her hair out of her face tenderly.

"Ai-ai-ai, don't worry Rangers Kimberly will be fine, she's a fighter. Go and relax while you can. No point squeezing in here when there's nothing to be done!" Alpha shooed the rest of the Rangers out, letting Rocky, Jason and Tommy remain.

Glancing at each other, Rocky and Jason shot knowing looks to each other, and then at Tommy, who didn't seem to notice. The two Red Morphin Rangers bowed out and disappeared down the corridor to give Tommy a little time, though Jason resolved to go and check up on the girl who in many ways felt like his little sister, as soon as the opportunity arose.

*

Back on the bridge, Cole was confused.

"Kimberly, _that _was *the*Kimberly?" He gawped.

"I guess so." Wes nodded.

"She was cute." Max commented lightly.

"Oh I wouldn't go there man, everyone knows about her and Tommy." T.J laughed, hobbling through the door with crutches. "Thank god for the Megalift, all those stairs _would have killed me."_

"Well I think it was very sweet, did you catch the way he was looking at her? So romantic." Alyssa sighed wistfully.

"Yeah, 'cept she dumped him." T.J said again, liking that in the absence of the first three Red Rangers he was the font of knowledge for the newer generations.

"Really?" Most of the assembled chorused.

"Why?" Danny frowned.

"Y'got me, I've never seen a dude so love sick, he was like a puppy over her." T.J said, although he had never witnessed this firsthand, only gleaned knowledge from the other former Rangers.

"Well, I'd just call that whipped." Eric shook his head. Taylor smacked him on the arm playfully. "What!"

"Looks like he's not the only one dude." Wes grinned as Eric grudgingly put his arm around Taylor, but seemed to enjoy it anyway.

"Shut up Wes or I'll have to kick your ass." The group was then interrupted by three beams of light, one yellow, one pink and one a purple-black landing in the middle of the deck.

Carlos stepped forward a little groggily. "Y'never get used to that."

 "Carlos, Ashley, Cassie!" T.J grinned and the three came over to hug him.

"We heard what happened from Andros, are you okay?" Cassie frowned, glancing at the leg cast.

"I'll live. So what've you done with the boy anyway?" T.J grinned, looking between the three.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ashley cocked her head in question.

"Andros, where is he?"

"Isn't he meant to be here, with the rest of you?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"No, he got a call from you Ashley, asking him to meet you three at the park to discuss some stuff, rather than come here, so he should be with you."

"I didn't make any call." She caught T.J's disbelieving look. "I swear!" Carlos and Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Well then if you didn't call him, who did?" Carlos frowned.

The other Rangers shared a look.

"Uh oh." Danny said, simply.

"We need to get down to the park." Wes said.

The group teleported out in a rainbow flash of colour, all praying they weren't too late.

*

Whaddaya think? Slightly better than last time, sorry there wasn't much for the others to do but I tried to fit everyone in somehow, the other Rangers will be appearing in the next few chaps so be patient, they are coming.

Please review, let me know the damage report! Thanks for reading, I hope to see you at chapter four!

xXx


End file.
